


【东太】巷子里的一场情事

by yujiashu



Category: Life on Mars, 火星生活
Genre: M/M, 姜东哲 - Freeform, 韩太柱 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 10:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yujiashu/pseuds/yujiashu





	【东太】巷子里的一场情事

韩太柱想着买些安眠药，因为最近的案子让他很难稳定入睡，但是发现24小时营业的药店今晚居然关门了，只能无奈的返回。

然而刚走出没多远，就看到前面那个走S路线的人的背影真的很像是自家系长，快步走过去拍了肩膀，还没看到脸，就先听到声音

“喂，该死的，吓唬谁呢！”

韩太柱内心翻了一个大大的白眼，并且有一种想直接走掉的感觉，但考虑到毕竟是自己的上级。

“系长，系长”

姜东哲努力睁大眼睛，总算看清站在自己面前的人是韩太柱

“喂，你小子，大半夜不睡觉站这儿干嘛”

韩太柱望天，咬咬牙

“系长，你喝多了，很晚了，我送你回去”

“臭小子，谁喝多了，你看我还能走直线呢”为了印证自己所说非假，姜东哲很努力的走了一段他眼中的直线路程，然后成功的撞到了电线杆上。

噗嗤，韩太柱不可抑制的笑了出来，姜东哲回头

“你小子笑什么”

“是是，系长，您没醉，那我们回去吧”知道跟喝醉的人说再多都没用，所以韩太柱还是选择最直接的方法，把人送回去。

然而……

“回哪儿，走，再陪我喝几杯”说着，就揽住韩太柱的肩膀往旁边小巷走去。

韩太柱努力挣扎，无果。

该死的，喝醉了还这么劲儿大。

“系长啊，很晚了，该回家了”

听到回家两个字的姜东哲放下搭在韩太柱肩上的手臂，摇摇晃晃靠在墙上，昏黄的路灯打在身上，整个人看起来都是落寞的。

这是一个韩太柱从来没有见过的姜东哲，浑身都弥漫着颓废的气息，沉闷的氛围让他忍不住想开口说些什么，可他不知道发生了什么，更不知道如何劝慰，所以他只是走到姜东哲面前，抬手放在对方的肩膀上，轻轻拍着安抚着。

反倒是姜东哲一脸醉意的苦笑着说“呀，臭小子，赶紧回去，我可不需要什么安慰！”

韩太柱翻白眼，都这种时候还不忘耍威风，安抚的动作虽然停了下来，但他的手依然搭在系长的肩上，没有放下。

姜东哲盯着面前有着两张脸的韩太柱，还是放松了紧绷的身体，低声叹了口气。

“什么都不要问，臭小子”

“好”

原本也没想问，韩太柱心里默默说道，当他准备再一次劝说系长跟他回去的时候，姜东哲却突然身体前倾，将头靠在他的肩膀上。

一个巨大的身躯压过来，韩太柱反射性伸手抱住，但还是向后趔趄了一步。

“系长，系长？”

无反应，就在韩太柱以为姜东哲就这样睡过去，正思虑干脆把人扔在这里的时候，压在自己身上的人突然开口

“臭小子，不要想着把我扔在这里！”

“系长是我肚子里的蛔虫吗？”

“呀，臭小子”姜东哲试图挥舞手臂揍人，鉴于自己还在对方身上，抬起又放下了。

韩太柱试图推开身上的人，触手摸到的地方却一片火热，“系长，你发烧了？”

姜东哲抱住韩太柱，在他肩膀上蹭来蹭去

“没有，臭小子，我这么强壮的身体怎么会生病。”

停顿了两秒后，姜东哲小声嘟囔了一句

“被人喂了春药”

…………………………

片刻的安静之后，韩太柱一个肘击，击中姜东哲的腹部。

“阿西~都被喂了春药还跑出来干嘛？”韩太柱总觉得自己好像被耍了，所以格外的气愤，这直接导致他骂出了脏话

姜东哲痛得倒吸一口气，一手捂住腹部，一手扶墙防止摔倒。

“呀，臭小子，下手也太狠了，而且我刚刚有让你走吧”

韩太柱愣了一下，刚刚系长是让自己离开没错，但是放着一个大活人在路上醉过去，就算不是系长，他作为一个警察也根本不可能放任不管，然而他又不知道可以说什么拿来反驳，那干脆自己回去好了。

行动快过思维，身体已经转身要走，却被姜东哲一把拉回来反压到墙上

“喂，我刚才也说了吧，不要想着把我扔在这儿。既然你一开始留下，就该负责到底，这可是你作为警察的责任！”

“你自己就是警察，应该为自己负责。”

“我喝多了”

…………

啊，该死的，真是厚脸皮。韩太柱敢怒不敢言。

“系长啊，你现在应该去找你老婆，而不是把我圈在这”

“我被赶出来了”

“什么？”

“都是因为你”

“什么？？？”韩太柱一脸迷茫

姜东哲定定地看着他，把刚才的话又加重语气重复了一遍。

“为……为什么是……因为我？”

………………

“太柱啊，帮帮我”

姜东哲没有回答韩太柱的问题，他的眼睛里已经混合上一种迷离的色彩，原本稍显坚毅的脸部也因为药物的缘故变得欲望丛生。

醉酒，再加之催情药物让姜东哲仿佛置身火海一般，只想寻求冰凉的东西来抵御那股燥热，他觉得眼前的人浑身都散发着冰冷的气息，而这种气息就是他想要的。

所以他不管不顾，拉起韩太柱的手就往自己胯下送去。

“太柱啊，帮帮我。”因为情欲，姜东哲的声音显得略为沙哑。

韩太柱在听到系长要他帮忙时就懵掉了，直到系长将他的手放在一个凸起的物体上他才反应过来，像是烫到一般，韩太柱迅速将手抽回。

姜东哲只觉得自己好不容易抓到一个冰凉的东西，却突然消失了，这让他更加烦躁，一拳锤了出去。

韩太柱看到拳头挥过来的时候，下意识偏头去躲，但是预想中的疼痛并没有到来，反而是姜东哲一声闷哼。

韩太柱睁开眼才发现，系长的拳头锤到了墙上，那里已经留下了血的痕迹。韩太柱正准备伸手去看系长手上的伤，姜东哲却侧身留出一个出口

“对不起，你小子快走吧”因为流血的缘故，让姜东哲稍微清醒了一些，但他无法保证还能清醒多久，所以让眼前的人快速离开比较好。

韩太柱看着面前之人，低垂着眼睛，眉头微皱，身体还有些摇摇晃晃，右手拳头紧握，青筋凸起，血一点点滴落在地，他知道系长在忍耐，也猜到他大概用了多少力气在忍耐在抵抗。

韩太柱想着，无所谓吧，都是男人，只是一次手活而已应该没有那么难，就当是在给自己自慰好了。

于是他先是撕掉了系长衣服的下摆把受伤的手包扎上。

“臭小子，你……”

姜东哲还没来得及把剩下的话说完就惊讶的发现，面前的人已经低着脑袋，开始解自己的皮带

…………

“喂，韩太柱，你不用……”

“闭嘴，都是男人，哪儿那么多废话”

姜东哲识趣的闭上嘴。

韩太柱拉开姜东哲裤链，一边给自己做心里建设，但当他从裤子里释放出那个还是半勃起状态的“怪物”时，还是想要把手快速撤回去。

火热的欲望被冰凉的手心一把握住的瞬间，让姜东哲舒服地倒吸一口气，阴茎又硬了几分。

韩太柱指尖划过顶端的小口，就着吐露出来的前液一点一点给茎身润滑。

被刺激到的姜东哲腰膝一软，连忙双手撑在墙上以防真的丢脸跪倒，而这个姿势恰好将韩太柱圈在自己的怀抱以内，他看着韩太柱好看的侧脸，虽然仍是一副淡漠的表情，但仔细盯着看就会发现耳朵以及脖颈已经是一片绯红，这小子的感情一直都这么内敛吗？

然而一想到这样一副禁欲系表情的韩太柱，手却在自己阴茎的柱身上下滑动，让他忍不住低下头去看到底是怎样一种画面。

白皙而修长的手指完全圈住柱身来回滑动，时不时用拇指指尖揉弄顶端，间或轻轻扣挖一下小口给予刺激。

冷漠与香艳，对立的两种气息在此刻完全融合，这种反差激起了姜东哲内心深层的黑色欲望，脑海中已经无法控制的勾画出他把韩太柱压在身下的画面，看着这样总是面无表情的一张脸上，一点点被自己给予的欲望所吞噬，而渐渐有了裂缝，光是想想就觉得异常性奋。

韩太柱并不知道自家系长脑子里的黄色废料，只是手中的欲望越来越大，让他多少松了一口气，快要到了吧，这样想着，韩太柱加快手上撸动的速度。

高潮来临之际，姜东哲终是没忍住，吮吻上面前之人的脖颈，掩盖自己即将脱口的呻吟声。

感受到脖子上的湿热触感，韩太柱不易察觉的抖了一下，系长一声闷哼，射了出来，沾了自己满手的黏腻。

然而此时此刻韩太柱却忽略了自己的轻微洁癖，因为糟糕的是，他发现自己好像因为这场荒唐的手活而有了不该有的反应。

于是他果断而迅速的撞开撑在自己身前的人，落荒而逃。

经历了一次高潮的姜东哲明显清醒得多了，他看着第一次如此慌张而跑走的人，又看看自己门户大开的下面，突然觉得头痛欲裂。

算了，还是先找个旅馆冲冷水澡吧！

韩太柱逃回家的时候，显得很是狼狈，上气不接下气，还带着一手系长的精液，如果不是开门的时候突然觉得不对，说不定已经用这只手来开门了。

进屋的第一件事就是跑到卫生间用香皂把手洗了好几遍，但空气里总有种若有若无的腥膻味道，看了看身上，才发现裤子上遗留了一些系长射出来的白稠液体，因为奔跑而干涸成一道长长的白色痕迹，韩太柱匆忙脱掉裤子，扔进洗衣机并打开清洗按钮。

全部收拾完躺下来的时候，韩太柱脑中还是一片空白，他刚刚在巷子里给系长来了一次手活，甚至因为系长最后的高潮与亲吻还有了该死的反应，而系长呢喃出声的那句太柱啊，也一直萦绕在他的耳边挥之不去。

他的大脑已经无法去思考去理解刚刚发生的一切，现在的他急需安眠药，然而……

第二天，姜东哲晃荡着去上班的时候不出意外的看到韩太柱已经坐在那里认真工作了，但是眼睛下面的青黑色真是无法忽视啊！这小子真是……是什么呢，姜东哲自己也想不出个所以然，幸好这时候伊巡警拿着案件资料过来了，然后，韩太柱也起身从座位上走了过来。

因为还没有来得及思虑如何处理这件事的姜东哲，此刻只有一个想法，啊，该死，好尴尬。所以他随便翻了下资料就把它递给了已经过来的韩太柱后，打算走开。

“啊，班长，你被蚊子咬了吗？脖子那里很红”

准备转身的姜东哲听到伊巡警的话立刻去看韩太柱，只见这小子一脸尴尬又郁闷的表情。

“啊，是的，昨晚被一只超大蚊子咬了”韩太柱拉了拉衣领，试图掩盖脖子上的痕迹。

似乎是回忆到昨晚某些情况的姜东哲立刻大吼“呀，你小子……”

但是在看到伊巡警诧异的眼神之后，姜东哲立马闭嘴，假装嗓子不舒服的咳嗽了两声，改口道“你小子资料看完了赶快找线索”然后小心翼翼的偷瞄韩太柱脖子上所谓的蚊子咬出来的包，被衣领掩藏了大半部分，只能看到一点点暗红。

虽然因醉酒与药物让他有些不太清醒，但有些记忆却像是被谁刻在了脑子里，比如自己靠在他身上闻到若有若无的香气时，下面已经开始蠢蠢欲动；比如请求他帮自己的时候是有些故意的成分在里面；再比如他真的费了相当大的力气才控制住自己想去抚摸他，亲吻他的欲望，虽然最后还是有些越轨。

他没有回答的韩太柱的那个问题，是因为他不敢启齿。

被赶出来，被迫无家可归，也许根本原因不在韩太柱，但终归是个诱因，所以自己也不算撒谎吧。

姜东哲苦笑了一下，看着面前和伊巡警讨论案子的韩太柱，开始认真思考，把他拐过来的几率有多大，又或者直接当这一切都未曾发生过，毕竟不能拥有好过彻底失去。

end。

（系长被赶出来的原因：长期在外奔波的警察生活让夫妻之间有了裂痕，为了弥补裂痕，过了一天的二人世界后，在要xxoo的时候系长总也进入不了状态，妻子觉得受到严重伤害，并袒露在他的酒里加了一点催情药物，然而姜东哲仍是没状态，所以指责他对自己已经没有感情，而系长连反驳都没有，妻子更是失望于是把人赶了出来。而系长没有反驳进入不了状态是因为脑子里总是出现某个人的身影…… ）


End file.
